A Horrible Misunderstanding
by Quiet.crash
Summary: It was all a misunderstanding! He didn't kill his friend! Why did nobody believe him! More importantly, why does Francis not believe him? Oneshot. Demon!AU. Pairing: FrUK. Rating for Suicide and Character Death.


There are very few ways to kill a demon. It can be done only in a battle. At least for most of us. But, there is another way. Extremely hardly used due to it's special conditions and if they are kept it's very painful.

Suicide.

You see, a demon's suicide is very hard to perform.

One must wish to die, truly. But that's kind of given, isn't it? Then...

One must have a special object. An object that is important to them, holds a part of their_ soul. _

And one must be pure. No demon that wants to die to run from his punishment can commit suicide. Because one that takes his own life must be innocent. Whatever the reason for taking such drastic measures is, the one must not be guilty.

If these conditions are kept then one must take the object and let his soul provide his reasons and pureness - one drop of blood on the object and a whisper of "please, let me ease the pain" and one starts to disappear. Slowly but surely, his whole body evaporates while the object starts to burn. By the end of the process that takes from one to several hours, what is left of the one are his belongings and memories of him.

As you can see I decided to use this way fully aware of everything awaiting for me. Why?

I was despised and unloved by my one and only. Also, by the whole community. And it was not my fault, by any means. You see, there was a misunderstanding. I had been accused of committing a crime I've never even thought of doing and everything was proving against me. Everyone believed I had killed one of our kind. More, it was my friend.

Of course I tried to correct them, to tell them the truth. But they didn't believe me.

None of them. Even my beloved one. My soul mate. He too thought me guilty of this deed.

And he hated me, because it was no secret that we were together and in love. Because of me he was given the name of the killer's fuck-toy. Everyone considered him just a whore that gives in to the lowest of creatures.

I could stand being insulted and hated, I've always been... unpopular among many even though I've never done anything against them. But to sit there and listen as _Francis_ is being punished was something I could not stand.

I knew I needed to do something, fast.

And so I decided to commit suicide. Not only that would clean my name and stop the insults. Also, as nobody needed me anymore but hated me and despised my very being, I would evaporate and no one would be further bothered with me. Especially Francis. I couldn't stand the look he was giving me. Where did all his love towards me go? His look scared me. Once our eyes met he gave me his coldest glare. After that I didn't dare to look at him. Instead I focused on fighting the tears. I could not disgrace myself and him with crying when the whole world was looking at me. I wanted to evaporate. Just stop existing right then and there. And it hit me – I could.

It was a perfect plan, wasn't it? So I believed. I had everything I needed.

The object important for me was a pendant. I got it from him and never ever took it off. It was always with me, just above my heart. The blood was available any moment, I could slice my flesh with my claw within seconds, easily. Finally, I was innocent. It wasn't me who killed Antonio. Sure we sometimes argued but we were _friends_. I'd protect him at every cost have I known he was having any troubles.

Sitting up straight in front of the whole community I looked up at every hateful face out there. Then I clutched the neck-chain on which the pendant was hanging before taking it off of my neck. Then I slowly dragged one of my claws right through my entire arm. I gave the spell more than it needed but it felt too good to stop.

Feeling thousand pairs of eyes on me in sudden tense silence, I closed my own eyes and whispered the prayer.

The pendant burst in flames. They engulfed me completely. My whole body was consumed in unbearable pain but I couldn't let any sound out. It would be a disgrace. Not a single whimper escaped my throat, the only thing I uttered being "this is your proof" before I saw him running up to me. I couldn't stand being near him now but he didn't listen when I told him to stay away. Why he wanted to be near such a despicable thing as me anyway?

I teleported to one place nobody but me could reach because nobody but me knew about it.

I teleported and waited for death in my secret spot in the humans' forest. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen and so I decided to go there. I wanted to see something other than hate in my last moments alive.

It took around three hours and I watched as each centimeter of my flesh disappears. And then I was finally

gone.

**/txtbreak/**

We searched everywhere. What he had done, the suicide, it shook every one of us to the core.

Me the most.

Doing that he told us that he is indeed innocent as he had been telling us. But to me it was also the most agonizing punishment he could have given me. When I saw his pendant burn in my mind appeared suddenly his look when I had given it to him, pure joy, soon replaced by that one he gave me moments ago.

It was full of pain.

And what I gave him back? Hatred. Now I hated myself. How could I believe for a single second he really could kill Antonio?

He was looking around. He sat straight and lifted his head up to gaze at the crowd. Everyone, that is, except me. The begging was over and I broke his trust. Now he was just saying his last farewell. I didn't deserve to look into his painful eyes again.

He closed those emeralds he had for eyes and in the sudden silence I could here his whisper. _Please, let me ease the pain._ No, I though, he wasn't doing **that**, he **couldn't** **be **doing **that**! But here he was, his arm sliced open, the blood pouring on the pendant and the flames surrounding him whole.

I rushed to stop him ignoring his pleas for leaving him alone. I could never let him die. He was my one and only. I needed to try to make it up to him that I hadn't believed him. It would take all eternity but I was determined to get him to forgive me.

But just as I was reaching him he teleported.

I've been looking for him every second of that time, with help of the rest of our kind. Nobody could blame him with such a proof of innocence. But his trust had been broken. He refused to let anyone see him in such a state of agony and anguish.

Three hours later my panic had been cut with an icy feeling overwhelming my being. It lodged firmly in my chest and I knew it would stay there as long as he was out of my reach - for eternity, as I couldn't even follow him, I was guilty of betraying him. I could tell

Arthur was gone.

**/txtbreak/**

**O...kay... so... this is another story that was born in the early morning hours, mening around 2 or 3 AM. I am aware it's (probably) piece of shit.**

**Nonetheless I'd be eternally grateful if you bothered to give me a review. **

**Please?**

**_Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz._  
**


End file.
